1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed towards easels and more particularly towards a table top drawing easel having a removable activity surface.
2. Background Art
Easels for holding a canvas on which an artist is painting are old in the art and generally involve three elongated members joined at a common point at the top, two of the members being rigidly attached to each other and having a ledge upon which the painting is supported. The third member is attached by a means of a chain or rope between the two rigidly attached members in order to provide the proper inclination in which to paint. Easels being designed for the use of adults in a standing position are unsuitable for children.
Artwork performed by children is therefore typically performed with the drawing surface in a horizontal position, i.e. on a desk or a table. When children try to paint with wet materials such as paint and fingerpaints, their arms and shirtsleeves often contact the wet paint, soiling their clothes. Also drawing on a horizontal table is harder on the children's eyes and backs.